


I Wish

by Saekomokanakagima



Series: Star Series [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saekomokanakagima/pseuds/Saekomokanakagima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stars have been gone for years now, but some have recorded their time on earth. Kira and Jin have always been orphans, they don't even know what happened to their families. They have spent their lives apart on seperate ends of a mountain range with a group of people called Keepers. They are both learning all they can because they have a wish. And when that wish comes true the world is thrown into all kinds of chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Wish

Jin sat in front of the window looking up into the heavens above. Jin had been alone for a very long time now, ten whole years…which was his whole life. Jin’s parents had been killed when he was born. His mother had died in child birth and his father had died during the Great War; at least that’s what the monks told him. Jin knew he a twin sister somewhere outside the walls of the orphanage he lived in, if you could call it that. 

Orphan children that couldn’t find home weren’t just left under the care of the workers, they were sent to the monasteries of the Keepers. The Keepers were men and women of great faith who looked after the ancient writings like they were priceless jewels. Jin and his twin sister Kira had been split up and sent to monasteries on either side of a high secluded mountain range. 

Though Jin and Kira were twins they were as different as night and day. They looked nothing alike, even their skin tones were different, and their personality’s were far from similar. Jin was peaceful and quiet, a contemplative thinker who thought all life was worth protecting. Like the Monks he was sent to live with he ate only that which did not take life. But Jin was an exciting adventurous boy with a heart that wanted to see the world. 

Jin had gone to the monasteries high in the frozen mountains. Here he learned to read by the time he was four, and he write even younger. Jin spent hours climbing the frozen tundra and exploring long forgotten caves and the treasures within. Jin had read a large chunk of the books in the monastery collection, learning about everything from space, to the wonders of the sea. And recently Jin had learned something even better. 

Hidden deep in the dusty stacks of the library Jin had found a leather bound book with a star impression on the front. The book was crisp, like it had never been opened, but it was much older than anything on the shelves next to it. Jin had set the book back and disappeared, but everyday he ended up coming back and looking at it for hours. It was a month before Jin grew curious enough to break the seal on the book and glance over it’s contents. 

At first Jin had thought it all so fake, but after research and a few trips down the mountain Jin knew every word was true. In the book it spoke of and ancient time when Star’s walked among the people below. Of the powers they possessed and the things they could do, about the wishes they could grant. The book spoke of how the Stars had gone back into the sky and had never come to earth again. It spoke of a man of great evil who tried to use the Stars for his own evil plans. But the book also spoke about how the Stars would one day come back to earth and restore it to the glory of when it was first created. 

Jin read the book so many times he knew each word by heart, could quote entire pages of text verbatim; but it was a secret. When Jin mentioned the Stars to the monks they would grow angry and send him away, all but one. One monk, who was older than anyone Jin had ever met. It was said that he was the oldest human to ever live period, so old he remembered when the great war happened. The Elder did not live in the monastery, he lived up high on the peak across from it; but Jin was no apposed to the climb. 

So when once more the Elders had sent Jin away for asking his questions he made up his mind and set off. Though it was spring time down in the vallie’s it was always dead winter on the mountain tops. Jin dressed in his warmest cloths, and armed with a basket of treats set out into the snow to get all his questions answered. 

Jin arrived at the home of the man and tapped smartly on the door, huffing and puffing as he stood waiting. It was several minuets before a weathered old man pulled the door open and peaked outside. “Is that you my dear? Have you finally come home to father?” The man asked as he looked out and then frowned as he spotted Jin. 

“No sir, My name is Jin. I’m a monk from the monastery, I have questions about a book that I’ve heard you can answer. Please sir will you let me in, I’ve come with a bottle of our finest wine, cheese, and fresh bread. I won’t stay long I swear.” Jin said quickly as he shivered a little. The man looked the boy up and down before throwing the door open wide.  
“You’ve come about questions of the Stars, that is the only reason you would come to this place. Enter and I will answer all your questions, I know a great deal about the Stars; What they were, what they are now, and what they could be one day again. My name is Hiroshi Sato come in Jin of the monastery.” Hiroshi said in a raspy voice as he hobbled back into the house, waiting for the boy to follow. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira sat inside a bush waiting, nearby a stag grazed the grass of the forest floor. Kira raised her bow and arrow and let one fly with precise aim. The arrow flew through the air and struck squarely through the stags eye, it fell to the ground dead instantly. Kira stood with a pleased smile and looked to her left where from the shadows a woman stepped out.  
“Well done Fledgling we’ll have a grand feast tonight.” Said a dark skinned woman as she stepped up to the dead beast and pulled the arrow from it’s eye. “Though I wish you had not destroyed the eye, tis the best part of the entire beast.” She grumbled as she grabbed the stags antlers and lifted it up like it was light as a feather. 

Kira just shrugged as she came out of the bush fully. Kira was the opposite of her brother. While Jin was pale and more calm, Kira was dark skinned and energetic. Kira had been raised in the dark forest on the other end of the mountain range. The woman on this side lived like amazonians of old. They hunted and farmed from the earth, refusing contact with the modern world. Kira was a quick thinker and a fierce fighter. She did not back down from a challenge and she never gave in to pressure. 

Kira was as quick as the wind and as sturdy as the earth, but she was not like the rest of her people. Most of the woman had no care for life or death, they lived as they pleased and in whatever way they deemed appropriate. Kira believe that all life meant something, and that the act of taking life should not be made lightly. Kira’s master, a woman by the name of Suyin had taught her this. Some of the woman who took on students were like Suyin, but the woman who were slowly taking over the teaching had different beliefs. 

Kira walked over to the other woman and took the stags antlers and pulled it to her before laying back on the ground. “I will return it to camp Kuvira.” Kira said firmly as she kneeled over her prey. Kuvira shrugged and stepped away, not leaving. Hunters were not to travel alone, the forest was a dangerous place. Kira kneeled down and gently closed the stags eyes. 

Kira disagreed with Kuvira, she hated eating the eyes of their prey, she felt like she was eating their soul if she did. Kira mumbled words as she laid her hands on the stag’s body, a soft almost unnoticeable glow coming from her hands. “Thank you brother for your sacrifice. Your death will mean the life of others, your memory will remain with those who partake of your flesh.” Kira said as she spread her arms out across the body, laying her own against the stags. 

Kira stood and lifted the stags antlers, Kuvira rolled her eyes and walked to the back end of the creature and lifted that end. “You and Suyin with your thanking the prey prayers, just sad really.” Kuvira muttered as they began to walk back to the village. 

The village Kira lived in was one of the many places that the Keepers were. Keepers kept the knowledge of things long gone, like the history of the Stars. Yes Kira knew about the Stars of old, infact she knew a Star. Suyin was a descendant of Stars, she had Star blood flowing her in veins; she could do things no one else could. Suyin had told Kira that once the stars had walked across the earth, but that most had passed away. Kira also knew that the Stars could do thing’s…like grant wishes. 

Jin had sent a telegram to Kira not to long ago with that information, and with the information he was going to talk to someone who knew more about Stars. Suyin only knew the stories her mother had told her, granted her mother had been a Star as well…though she knew nothing really since she’d been on earth her entire life. Kira and sent a telegram back telling her brother that she too had heard the stories and had been researching it, but had turned up nothing. 

If her brother was right and the Stars could grant wishes, then she and Jin might finally be able to have the thing they wanted most, they would finally have…


	2. What Do Stars Do?

The world cool and black, and nothing seemed to bother Asami anymore. Asami’s body was nothing but lights, and all she could feel was…well something indescribable. It was like her body was numb and tingling, while at the same time not there at all. She no longer felt cold or hot, it was as though there was no temperature. Asami could still see, although it was very different from anything she’d ever seen in her life. 

She looked down on the earth, able to zoom in so close she could see the people. And yet She could never truly see the Stars around her, well all but one. Korra was beside her, or was it she was a part of Asami? Asami could no longer tell which it was. It was as though Korra were part of her, while at the same time far away. The light in her heart grew brighter as Korra’s being became stronger. 

Asami wasn’t sure how to describe being a Star, it wasn’t like anything she knew. But she liked it none the less, it was different in a good way. If Korra had arms they were wrapped around Asami now, bring the other girls being tighter to Asami. Their bodies, if they were physical, would be perfectly lined up right now. “How does it look?” Asami felt more than heard Korra say where her ear must be. Asami felt her being relax into Korra’s everything meshing together till they were not two separate beings but a singular one.   
“As lovely as always, though I like the view from here much better.” Asami responded as she felt the light of Korra moving around her in a dance she had come to love more than any other touch she had ever felt. Korra laughed and Asami felt the light tug her closer. Asami sighed and looked closer at the earth. “The boy went to my fathers house, Jin is his name.” Asami mumbled softly. 

Korra withdrew some and glanced to where Jin was disappearing into Hiroshi mountain top house. “He’ll learn the full story then. What do you think?” Korra asked, pulling herself impossibly closer to Asami. Asami sighed and allowed herself to completely sink into Korra, content to remain within her for forever. 

“I think we’ll be granting a wish soon, the last one I think. I’ve lost track of myself up here, and I know the other Stars have as well. So many have faded into nothing but a star, will that happen to us soon?” Asami asked as she slowly dimmed her light, the sun rising behind her. Korra curled around her, bringing Asami in so that she was completely enfolded in Korra’s light. 

“Never my love. So long as we’re together as one Star we will never fade as the others have. We will always be here to grant wishes.” Korra said softly as she too dimmed as daylight spread over the earth below. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jin sat in the musky cabin looking out the window at the rising sun, he basically spent the entire night in this cabin. The old man, whom Jin now knew was named Hiroshi Sato, had told him nothing so far. They had eaten a small meal and Jin had helped him with some more difficult jobs around the cabin. Now as the dawn rose Jin was becoming impatient. “Sir please I’ve come….” Jin stopped as the mane waved him off. 

“I know why you have come, but I had to wait till the Stars had gone to sleep. I don’t want them to hear me reliving the horrors of my past.” Hiroshi said slowly as he turned to face Jin. “Now then ask your question boy, and be quick I sleep during the days as the Stars do; that way I can see her more.” Hiroshi said softly. Jin watched, questions burning in his brain, but the compassion in his heart asked a different question. 

“Who is it your looking for Sir? I heard you ask if I had come home to father? Are you waiting for your child?” Jin asked coming a little closer. Hiroshi turned and looked at Jin sadly, there was something haunting about his eyes in that moment; something Jin would never forget. Hiroshi turned to a fire that spread warmth through the room and gazed into the flames. 

“A long time ago I did have a child, a daughter named Asami. I lost her when the Stars left the earth, and I’ve been waiting for her ever since. I don’t blame her for leaving, I was a terrible man back then. I fought against the Stars when they were last on earth. My wife was taken, I thought, by the Stars. I was mistaken and tricked into fighting an enemy that was not my own. During the course of this battle I shot my own daughter, and the Star she loved took her away into the skies above. I have been waiting ever since.” Hiroshi said looking into the flames. 

Jin moved closer to Hiroshi and placed his hand on the older man’s arm. “I’m sure she watches you Mr. Sato, and think fondly of the man you were before. The man you were when she was a child.” Jin said trying to cheer Hiroshi up. Hiroshi shook his head no. 

“Sit back young man and listen to the tale of an old man who was blind long before age took his sight.” Hiroshi said as he settled into the chair facing Jin with a worn smile. “I was a foolish man and often jumped into things before fully considering them. That is till I met my wife, with her I learned to be a good and thoughtful man. But she was taken from me….I became my old monstrous self.” Hiroshi started with a sigh. 

Jin leaned forward, completely engrossed in the story be unfolded before him. “Who took your wife then sir.” Jin asked gently. 

Hiroshi sighed and looked at Jin. “A man named Amon stole her away. He needed my company for his plans, so he made sure I would join forces with him. It was a heavy price to pay, and worse yet is my daughter paid it more than I. With out my beloved there I became a cold hearted man.” Hiroshi continued. 

“I paid little attention to my girl growing up, and when she got older I used her to further my own ambitions. When Asami was young she made a wish on a Star, and that wish must have come true. Asami’s Star fell from the sky and came to her here on the earth, where they spent their younger years in bliss; that is till I broke them apart. I had always thought Asami was playing all alone, I never imagined a Star was living in the house with her.” Hiroshi said becoming very sober as he began to tale. 

“They would play in the gardens till the sun set in over the horizon. I saw so little of my daughter when the Star lived with us. But what I did see of her she was always so happy, she smiled excitedly and played like little girls should. I thought she was playing by herself, I never dreamed that a Star was under my roof.’ Hiroshi said with a slight laugh. 

“Then one day I spotted her, Korra the Star, in the reflection of a mirror. From that moment on I made plans to separate the girls. And when I did I broke something in my daughter, she was never the same after I had the Star taken away. Years later they would find one another and somehow come together. Korra’s memories had been wiped clean, but somehow Asami restored them. But I was still a fool and in the end I lost my daughter for good.” Hiroshi finished with a soft sigh. Jin looked at Hiroshi excitedly. 

“Does that mean that the stories are true? That making a wish on a Star will make it come true?” Jin asked looking at Hiroshi with so much hope it could barely be contained.   
Hiroshi looked at Jin and smiled sadly. “It is true, but there’s a catch. You have to make a wish on your Star. That’s the only way it will work. You’ll know your Star the second you see it, and you have to say the right words.” Hiroshi said and closed his eyes as a soft smile touched his lips. “Star light Star bright, the only star I see tonight. I wish I may with eyes shut tight have the wish I wish tonight…And then you wish.” Hiroshi finished as he drifted to sleep. 

Jin smiled happily before getting up and grabbing a blanket. Jin draped the blanket over Hiroshi Sato, checked the fire and then slipped out into the afternoon sun. “We can make our wish Kira! We can fianly be…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm going to put this note on all my fanfiction transfers. Myself and two of my friends have started a business, not going to give all the details because that would take forever(if you'd like details feel free to message me). Simply put we would like to one day have a steampunk fairytale rpg cafe. As everyone knows that will require some serious cash funding. Now I am in no way asking for a hand out. I fully believe in working for everything, Success taste ten times better when you sweat for it. We, Charmed as we're offically called, are selling our wear at select covention in the Central Florida and on Etsy. All purchase will go towards our future goals. So please spread the word tell your family and freinds to check us out on Etsy. The Etsy name is is Charmedsewingcraft or go directly their with the URL https://www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts?ref=search_shop_redirect  
> Thanks guys  
> KorraSami pillows peeps, go take a look  
> www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts?ref=search_shop_redirect


End file.
